Full House
Ben goes on a vacation to see his family. When the reunion takes place, an old friend shows up. Can Ben, who teams up with Carl, Sandra, Max, Gwen, and Clyde, defeat Zombozo? Plot The scene shows a car with four people in it. The camera zooms inside the car and the people reveal to be Carl Tennyson driving, with Sandra Tennyson, Ben Tennyson, and Lucy Mann. Carl: Alright everyone, only 10 more minutes till we arrive! A honk is then heard and a car drives up next to them. The people in the other car reveal to be Frank Tennyson, Natalie Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Kenneth Tennyson. Frank: See you there, Carl! Carl: Not another one of your games Frank. Frank laughs as his car passes Carl's. Lucy: I can't wait to go fishing and camping with you guys! Carl: Glad we could take you Lucy! Ben: Yep, then you can meet Clyde and Vera. Sandra: Is that Aunt Vera? Ben: Yep, Grandpa Max's sister! The Ultimatrix MK10 glows green and Grandpa Max's voice is heard. Grandpa Max (voice): Ben... Ben... Zombozo and the Circus Freaks have just broken out of prison.. They are near the campsite. Ben: Not Zombozo! Sandra: You mean that creepy clown. Not him again. Carl: Who? Ben; You don't remember Zombozo? He's that crazy clown who was after you and mom. Carl; When, last week, four years ago? Ben face palms himself. Ben: Remember that flat tire about a year ago, where you were out near the woods? Carl: Oh yeah! I don't remember being attacked. Lucy: sighs. This is going to be a long car ride. ---- THEME SONG ---- The scene shows Grandpa Max, Vera Tennyson, Clyde Fife, Ben, Gwen, Kenneth, Lucy, Carl, Frank, Sandra, and Natalie all greeting each other. Ben: Grandpa, should we look for Zombozo? Kenneth: Wait, I thought we were going to have a reunion here, not a fight! Gwen: Ken's right Ben, we are supposed to have fun. Grandpa Max: Now hold on everyone, Zombozo and his friends are dangerous. They must be stop before they cause to much danger. Frank: But dad- Grandpa Max: It's ok, we have a whole week at the campsite, it won't take long to defeat Zombozo. Kenneth: But what about the people who can't fight, like me, Great-Aunt Vera, Clyde, Lucy, mom, dad, Aunt Sandra, and Uncle Carl? Lucy: Hey! transforms into her humanoid Lenopan form. I can fight! Clyde: Don't forget about the Cincotrix! Clyde transforms into his Cincotrrix armor. Kenneth: Woah! Voice: And don't forget about me! Grandpa Max: Verdona! Natalie: sighs. What's she doing here? Gwen: Mom! She's family too! So Grandma, are you helping us? Verdona: No dear. I just stopped by to say hi. Bye everyone! In a flash Verdona is gone. Natalie: whispering. Finally! Lucy: Guys! I found them! Ben: How did you find them, you were here the whole time. Didn't you see Verdona? Lucy: Verdona was here? Ben: Nevermind. Where is he? Lucy: Right behind me! Zombozo walks up behind Lucy, and so does Acid Breath, Thumbskull, and Frightwig. Zombozo: Hello Ben! Ben: Zombozo! Ben hits the Ultimatrix MK10 and is engulfed in a green light. Ben's skin starts to turn into blue crystals. Ben then grows crystal shards on his back and his head becomes a more pointier shape. When the transformation is complete, there stands Diamondhead. Diamondhead: Diamondhead! Clyde: Activate Cincotrix battle mode! Lucy turns into her full Lenopan form while Gwen turns into her Anodite form. Carl, Sandra, Vera, Frank, Kenneth, and Natalie hide and Max grabs a blaster. Zombozo: You are going down Ben! Diamondhead: No, you will! Diamondhead charges at Zombozo and punches him. Diamondhead: Clyde, you take Thumbskull. Gwen, take Frightwig. Lucy, you handle Acid Breath. Lucy: looks at Acid Breath and sees his breath. Gross! Hey, Gwen, you want to switch? Gwen: shoots mana at Frightwig. No! Lucy turns into her Humanoid Lenopan form and runs towards the Rustbucket. Acid Breath attempts to follow her but is hit by Grandpa Max. The scene then switches Clyde fighting Thumbskull, with Thumbskull winning. Clyde: In pain due to Thumbskull twisting his arm. Ah! Someone, a little help? Vera: Get away from my grandson! Throws a picnic basket at Thumbskull, which frees Clyde and Clyde punches Thumbskull, forcing him to retreat. Gwen: You sure are tough... But I'm tougher! Fightwig: How dare you speak that way to me! Shoots her hair and Gwen, which tangles Gwen up in it. Gwen: struggling to get free. Hey! The scene switches to Lucy coming out of the Rustbucket with a water gun, which she uses to shoot Acid Breath in the mouth. Acid Breath: Hey! Acid Breath is then hit by Clyde, sending Acid Breath flying away. Clyde: Too easy! The scene changes back to Ben as Diamondhead, who then transforms into Jack-O-Flame. Jack-O-Flame: Jack-O-Flame! Time to get the party started. Jack-O-Flame hits Zombozo and punches him into Frightwig, who frees Gwen. Zombozo: Hey! Jack-O-Flame: Nice! Jack-O-Flame shoots his green fire at Zombozo, who catches on fire and runs away. Frightwig: One still remains! Clyde: I've got this! May I have this dance? Jack-O-Flame: Clyde, no! Clyde runs towards Frightwig, who punches Clyde into a few trees as his suit malfunctions, creating a small forest fire. Gwen: And the tradition countinues. Jack-O_Flame: Hey! Clyde, you okay? Jack-O-Flame charges at Frightwig, hitting her far away and runs toward Clyde. Jack-O-Flame than absorbs the fire with his mouth and transforms back into Ben. Ben: Clyde, you okay? Clyde's suit transforms him back to normal. Clyde: I'm fine. The scene then switches to another part of the campsite, with Zombozo, Thumbskull, Frightwig, and Acid Breath. Acid Breath: We lost, I hope the boss won't be mad at us. Zombozo: We will not lose, Ben Tennyson will! Two people teleport in, one in a costume and the other is a Pyronite-Methanoisan Hybrid. Zombozo: Ma- Mas- Master Infern, what are yo- you doing here? Infern: Zombozo, why? Zombozo: Sorry Master! Infern: I knew I should have picked someone else! Now I will help you defeat Ben Tennyson. Project Famigilia: So will I. Zombozo: Now Ben Tennyson cannot win! ---- The scene shows three canoes, with Ben, Carl, Max, and Frank in one, Vera, Clyde, and Kenneth in another, and Lucy, Gwen, Natalie, and Sandra in the last. Carl: See, dad. I told you we would have fun! Infern then teleports in, with Project Famigilia, Zombozo, Acid Breath, Thumbskull, and Frightwig. Infern: Tennyson! Ben: Infern? Gwen transforms into her Anodite form, which tells Lucy to turn into her Humanoid Lenopan form and Clyde activates his Cincotrix. Ben looks at Grandpa Max and nods, hitting his Ultimatrix MK10 transforming into Mykydl'dy Big Chill. Big Chill: Big Chill! Infern, you're going down! Big Chill flies towards Infern who apparently levitates himself above the lake. Big Chill: Wait, Methanosians or Pyronites can levitate? Infern: No, it's just one of my special abilities. Infern catches Big Chill of guard and starts punching him. Gwen then fights Thumbskull and Acid Breath while Lucy fights Frightwig and Zombozo. Gwen: You two are going down! Lucy: Oh yeah! Lucy punches Zombozo and kicks Frightwig while Gwen shoots mana at Thumbskull and Acid Breath. The scene switches to Clyde in his armor fighting Project Famigilia. Clyde: You will not win! Project Famigilia: Who says I won't? Clyde: Uh, me! Project Famigilia: You? I've seen your future, I'm a time traveler after all, your not a good superhero. Clyde: You're a time traveler? Infern: Project Famigilia! Project Famigilia: Sorry Master Infern! Project Famigilia then punches Clyde, but Clyde flies back and punches Project Famigilia into Frightwig. Infern: I better get going. Infern teleports out, along with Project Famigilia and Frightwig. Big Chill: Weird, don't worry Clyde, sit this one out. Clyde: transforms back to normal. Ok Ben! Big Chill: Gwen, I've got Thumbskull! transforms into Four Arms. Four Arms! Gwen: Ok Ben! Four Arms punches Thumbskull onto land, while the others are still in the lake. Four Arms: You're going down Thumbskull! Thumbskull: No without a fight Tennyson! Four Arms punches Thumbskull as the scene switches back to Gwen fighting Acid Breath. Gwen: smells Acid Breath's breath. Gross. Gwen's eyes glow pink as she uses her telekinesis to drown Acid Breath under water. She then lifts him out of the water and throws him onto land. Gwen: Need any help Lucy? Lucy: No, just get the others back to camp! Four Arms: Use one of your teleportation spells Gwen! Gwen: eyes glow pink. Ok! In a flash everyone is gone except Lucy, Zombozo, Acid Breath, Thumbskull, and Four Arms. Lucy hits Zombozo on land and Ben transforms into Spidermonkey, wrapping Zombozo, Thumbskull, and Acid Breath all up in webs. Spidermonkey then transforms back into Ben. Ben: Well, I guess that is all! Lucy: Good job Ben! Ben: You too! A beam is shown as Infern's ship hovers over them and pick up Acid Breath, Thumbskull, and Zombozo. The scene is switched to the inside of Infern's ship. Infern: So, none of you got what I asked you for! Thumbskull: I did boss. Infern: Give it to me! Thumbskull holds out his hand and gives Infern what appears to be a Null Void Projector. Infern: Ah, a Null Void Projector. Phase 1 is complete! Infern then laughs as the scene switches to black. The black hen appears to be Max Tennyson's eye Carl: Dad, dad? Are you alright? Grandpa Max: Huh, what? Oh, yeah I'm fine! ---- THE END Characters *Ben Tennyson *Clyde Fife (First Reappearance) *Gwen Tennyson *Lucy Mann (First Reappearance) *Max Tennyson (First Reappearance) *Sandra Tennyson (First Reappearance) *Carl Tennyson (First Reappearance) *Vera Tennyson (First Reappearance) *Verdona Tennyson (First Reappearance) *Frank Tennyson (First Reappearance) *Natalie Tennyson (First Reappearance) *Kenneth Tennyson {First Reappearance) Villains *Zombozo *Acid Breath *Frightwig *Thumbskull Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Jack-O-Flame *Mykydl'dy Big Chill *Four Arms *Spidermonkey Category:Episodes